martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodlines
Bloodlines Throughout the story, the term 'Bloodline' appears quite often. A variety of bloodlines exist, each with their own peculiarities. Bloodlines can be classified as either a Noble Bloodline, or Special Bloodline. It is very common for those with bloodlines to possess spirit power, though there has yet to be a direct correlation between the two, (other than the fact that Blue-Cloak or higher ranked World Spiritists can grant Spirit Power to others). Those with bloodlines, be it Noble or Special, possess superior bodies to those without a bloodline. They possess greater bodily strength, speed, reflexes, and so forth, resulting in greater overall Battle Power. In this way, Bloodlines grant power comparable to Divine Bodies. Divine Bodies have little need for cultivation resources as they naturally possess all the energies of cultivation within their bodies from birth. A person with a Divine Body only needs to comprehend the power of each next rank / realm. This is increasingly difficult. In contrast to Divine Bodies, Bloodline possessors require only to consume vast quantities of cultivation resources. Bloodlines can easily break through ranks and realms of cultivation without any need for comprehending the new level of power. However, the "vast quantities of cultivation resources" required for consumption greatly increases with each rank, and especially each realm of cultivation. It is also stated that higher quality bloodlines will require even more compared to lower quality bloodlines, but in return the individual will be more powerful at each level of cultivation. Because of this, higher level Bloodlines are said to be superior to most Divine Bodies in terms of overall Battle Power. A Bloodline can evolve if the holder of the bloodline become stronger (ex: Chu Heavenly Clan come from the Holy Land of Martialism where they were the Overlord and with the lead of their Ancestor Chu Yetianhong, they came to the Upper Realm) or by inheritance (ex: The father/mother have a bloodline weaker than those of the same rank but become stronger, his children have a chance to obtain a bloodline stronger than the father/mother). Because a Bloodline can evolve, it can also weaken and if they become weak enough, the bloodline can fall in rank (ex: Heaven become Imperial, Imperial become Royal and Royal become ordinary). Inherited Bloodlines The origins of Noble Bloodlines have yet to be explained as of translated chapter 751. These bloodlines are naturally passed down through reproduction. Those with higher density/purity noble bloodlines have greater natural talents in martial cultivation. Bloodlines have The Noble Bloodlines progress in a very specific ranked order. Those who possess a noble bloodline can attempt to acquire the legacy of a higher ranked noble bloodline to evolve their own noble bloodline rank. One special characteristic that sets Noble Bloodlines apart from Special Bloodlines is that the character for the Noble Bloodline (Royal: 辟 | Imperial: 御) will manifest on the individual's forehead when they draw upon the power of their noble bloodline. The character can also be forced to manifest when the individual is greatly pressured by powerful bloodline. Bloodlines are also separated by purity. An example is when Jiang Wushang gets his first Imperial Bloodline on Eastern Sea Region, it was not as pure as when he gets the upgrade on Imperial Bloodline on Overlord Domain Arc. Bloodlines ranks: Bloodlines types : Martial Bloodlines: (Ex : Jiang Dynasty) Allow to promote cultivation up to a certain rank by absorbing enough resource until a certain limit according to the rank of Bloodline (It is always possible to cultivate later but Bloodline will not any more allow to breakthrough by absorbing enough resource). From the rank Heaven (Imperial?) it is possible to cultivate the punishment mysterious art who allows eliminate limit of Bloodline (and so be able to again to breakthrough by absorbing enough resource). Furthermore, in every breakthrough, the power acquired by a holder of a bloodline is bigger to that acquired by an ordinary cutivator without Bloodline and the holder of a Bloodline can learn martial art easier than a cultivator without bloodline. The values this above isn't the limit of cultivation that a cultivator with a bloodline can reach in is lifetime but the limit of the efficiency of a Bloodline. Ex: a cultivator with a royal Bloodline can reach Martial Exalted realm or higher, but after reach the Heaven Realm, it's bloodline will have less and less effect and after reaching the Martial Lord realm, he will be no different than a cultivator without any bloodline (maybe a little more talented). World Spiritists Bloodline: (Ex : Chu Feng's Mother Clan) Not much is known about this bloodline but can make an assumption that the World Spiritist Blood line can grant the holder a bigger reserve of Spirit Power, learn World Spiritist techniques more easily and aid to promote Level of spirit Power according to the rank of Bloodlines. If we refer has the limit of Martial Bloodline, and what we exclude punishment mysterious art, then the limits of help to increase levels of spirit power thanks to the World Spiritists Bloodline are : Nevertheless, punishment mysterious art adapted has the World Spiritists Bloodline could exist and increase the help bring by the World Spiritists Bloodline to increase level of spirit power like martial Bloodline for cultivation. Same explication as above for martial Bloodline but for spirit power Mysterious Bloodline: (Ex: Zhang Tianyi) When an ordinary person cultivates a mysterious technique, they undergo normally a lot of very painful side effect or have bans. But a holder of a Bloodline Mysterious can cultivate a mysterious specific technique in his Bloodline without side effects or ban. This type of bloodline, contrary to others has no rank and is to be classified according to the Mysterious technique which one is bound to. Thus both points the most important to estimate the row of a mysterious one Bloodline is the power supplied by the mysterious technique in every breakthrough and the row that a Cultivator can achieve thanks to this technique. Special Bloodlines The origin of Special Bloodlines have yet to be explained as of translated chapter 751. Special bloodlines are not necessarily passed down through reproduction, but can somehow be granted. This remains an unexplained mystery at this time. Monstrous Beasts tend to have Special Bloodlines, and can be granted to other Monstrous Beasts, even those of vastly different species. (The Monstrous Monkey King explains that he granted his special bloodline to his 5 disciples, the 5 Monster Kings of Thousand Monster Mountain). Like Noble Bloodlines, those with Special Bloodlines will also have achievements in martial cultivation that is superior to normal cultivators. Special Bloodlines appear to be similar to Divine Bodies in that each Special Bloodline has a unique power that must be comprehended to use. Noble Bloodlines (World Spirits) (Ex : Eggy) Like Humans and Monstrous Beasts, World Spirits also possess Bloodlines. World Spirits can possess Noble Bloodlines. Eggy (Milady Queen) is one such example of a World Spirit possessing a bloodline. The 8 giant World Spirits of the Beast Spirit World which the Monstrous Monkey King summoned to eat Jie Shi, the Jie Clan & their allies in Chapter 472 are all world spirits with Noble Bloodlines. There has yet to be any information provided as to if Noble Bloodlines are like Inherited Bloodlines, being passed down from generation-to-generation and ranked, or similar to Special Bloodlines. Eggy and the 8 unnamed beast world spirits are said to have Noble Bloodlines, and are considered Nobility among World Spirits. Their noble bloodlines make them stronger than normal world spirits of the same spirit world, much like humans and monstrous beasts with bloodlines being stronger than normal cultivators. It is hinted that, like humans and monstrous beasts with bloodlines, world spirits with bloodlines also need dramatically increasing cultivation resources to progress in cultivation rank. However, as world spirits refine source energy from living beings and unrefined corpses, acquisition of cultivation resources is less problematic for world spirits. Category:Bloodlines